Alone II
by redphoenix-16
Summary: What happens when the girl of Kais dreams returns, what will happen when a new character comes into the picture, and tries to steals Jess's heart away from Kai. Will her love steer her in the right direction, or will she follow a different path? KaiOC


Alone II The new beginning  
  
Red Phoenix-16  
  
(A/N Hey all, I know that this is my sister's story, but she said that she doesn't care if I take it. So don't yell at me. Besides, It's my title. My sister owns all characters in this story, all EXCEPT Kai, (which the person knows who he/she is.) and also my sister doesn't own Kelala. She's mine!!!!!!!!!!. Oh we finally found out what POV stands for. Point of View XX;;; I know we are blondes!!!! Well I know this is not Black Luster Soldiers type of writing, but hey, she's not helping, and also, I don't like her style of writing. I'm sorry, I don't like things like that. No offence BLS)  
  
Jessica's POV  
  
"Six months, six long months since I moved from Pensacola FL. Not one call, not one letter, no hide nor hair of anyone there. It's not like they don't have the time. Of course they do! I've retained depression, I've substituted them with others, but it didn't work out so well. I've almost thought of committing suicide. But what would that prove. After the thought of that, I mentally beat my self up about it. There has been so much that has changed here. Mother and Mark are together again, and we are moving back to Florida, but Hell no, I'm not going. I've decided to move with my grandparents. If I can though. I have a year of school left. After this year of course. Why do I have to change again."  
  
Normal POV  
  
Jessica stared out her bedroom window as the rain pelted against it. She finally felt at home after the move back. Part of her was left back in Florida. She dearly missed Kai, and all her other friends, but they didn't even call. Why should she give them the benefit of the doubt to let them know she was coming back, she knew her mother would not allow her to move in with her grandparents, no matter how much she argued. Six thirty at night she bordered the plane once again, saying good-bye to her friends. She moved back to the same house. She had the same room, and the same two balcony doors that out looked both the ocean, and Kai's room. Jessica looked out her balcony window, through the shades, she seen Kai, as he was, just more grown up. Drawing like he normally did. Jessica was about to leap out the window into his arms, but in the six months she didn't see him, she had changed. Her hair was longer, she was taller, her eyes darkened from pain, and suffering. And she gained weight. Around ten pounds. But she didn't look fat or anything. You could barely tell. She looked older. Jessica placed a white shirt around her shoulders, some sunglasses on, and braded her hair. She put on a sun hat so Kai couldn't see her face much. As Jessica walked out of her room, Kai's head jerked up. But with a defeated look upon his features, finally gave into the fact that it wasn't her. Or was it.  
  
Kais POV  
  
I couldn't accept the fact that she had left. I don't know why I didn't call. When the for sale sign was posted in her old front lawn, I realized, that, the once beautiful face that I once loved was no longer returning. I accepted the fact that there is a stranger, with almost twin like appearances with Jessica staring at me. Watching my every move. I didn't care. It wasn't her. It would never be her. She was gone.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Jessica walked to the edge of the balcony. She made sure the door was shut to her room, so Sidney couldn't ruin her plans.  
  
"so why do you look so glum." Jessica said in an accent disguising her voice. Kai looked up, he seen the differences in her than Jessica, but there was an alikeness in her and Jessica. "because, I lost someone that I loved, and now, there is no way I could ever get her back." Kai said plainly. "what was her name?" Jessica said wondering if he found someone else "Jessica" Kai replied "why didn't you call her, or write her or something like that." Jessica said flabbergasted finding out that Kai still loved her. "because I didn't want to admit the fact to my self that I fell for her, and then lost her." Kai said lowly. "what would you do if she ever came back." Jessica said excitedly, forgetting all the hatred she felt for Kai. Kai thought. "what would I do if she ever returned to me." Jessica broke his thoughts by shifting her weight to one foot. " I would probably beg for her forgiveness, and never let her go. " Kai said after a moment, his eyes starting to appear glossy, like when someone is about to cry Jessica wasn't about to let Kai cry  
  
She took off the sunglasses, and the hat. She let her hair down, and the wind took a hold of it in moment's time. Her sweatshirt blew off her shoulders.  
  
"Kai, you don't need to wonder what would you do if I returned."  
  
Kai looked up. He was shocked. Standing in front of him, was she. The girl of his dreams. The girl that haunted his every dream. The girl that he loved, and didn't chase after.  
  
"I'm home" Jessica said as she claimed over her balcony, and made the leap into Kai's arms. Kai didn't let go of her. He wouldn't, he couldn't, he loved her too much to.  
  
"I missed you so much Jess, you have no idea how many dreams I had about you never returning, and leaving me here alone." Kai said, as his voice was cracking up. He was crying. Tears of happiness, and loneness' were streaming down his face, and into her hair. Jessica was also crying into his shoulder.  
  
A few minuets later. Jessica and Kai parted. Jessica dried her eyes, and Kai kissed her forehead.  
  
"Kai, I thought that you didn't care. You never called. You never wrote, matter of fact no one did. Why is that?" Jessica said  
  
"Because we missed you too much, we couldn't accept the fact that you left, we thought you were going to come back to us. And say it was all a joke or something. " Kai stated.  
  
A/n whelp there's chapter one the sequel to Alone by Kai Hiwatari 7, my sister. Again, I have permission to use this plot! My sister got sick and tired of it! 


End file.
